Unrequited Love
by Attila12
Summary: A oneshot about a pokemon with special feelings for its trainer.


_Okay, this is my first attempt at a human/pokemon fic. I hope I did okay. Also, I am considering doing a multi-chaptered fic based on this oneshot. Please include whether or not you think this is a good idea in your review, or PM me. Anyway, please enjoy the story!_

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON._**

* * *

It was early morning and the sun's golden rays were just starting to shine through the window. Dante groaned, his eyes paining him from the bright light, despite his closed lids. He moved his large, bushy tail forward to shield them. "Stupid sun. Why does it have to come up so early?" he moaned as he sat up and let his eyes adjust to the light.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" he heard a familiar voice say. He turned his head and confirmed that the speaker was Fox, just as he had thought.

He smiled at the smirking Ninetales. "Hey Fox. You beat me getting up again. I don't know how you can stand getting up so early."

Her smirk got a little bigger. "I'm an early riser. I have been ever since I was a Vulpix."

"Yeah, I know," the Sceptile replied as he yawned and stretched his bladed arms before taking a look around at his surrounding.

He saw Gwen sleeping on her cot, her back turned to the window so she could sleep in the morning without the sun blinding her. Unlike Fox and most other Gardevoirs, Gwen was not a morning person. He chuckled softly as he remembered the time that Gwen nearly ripped one of Fox's tails off for getting her up at 6 a.m.

He continued looking around and saw Storm sleeping on her perch. How the Staravia managed to sit on that stick and still sleep comfortably was a total mystery to him. _'Maybe that's where her little violent streak comes from...'_ he thought as his eyes moved on.

Next, he saw Luna and Electra sleeping curled up next to each other at the foot of the bed. They had been best friends since they were a tiny, baby Pichu and a little, baby Zigzagoon. They were inseparable, even in their sleep.

The last person left in the room was their trainer, Melissa. She was sleeping soundly under the navy blue covers of the bed. She was sleeping on her side, as usual. Her chocolate brown hair was fanned out all over her back, shoulders and pillow.

Dante smiled and got up. He walked over and turned off her alarm clock. Then he opened the door quietly and motioned for Fox to follow him out.

They were halfway down the stairs when he felt like something was missing. His hands automatically flew to his neck, only to feel his soft, green scales. "Where's my bandanna?!" he yelped, trying to keep his voice down as to not wake the others. He noticed Fox grinning at him and his eyes narrowed. "Give it back, Fox. That isn't funny."

"Maybe not for you," she laughed as she brought one of her nine long tails forward, the blue bandanna tied around it. She laughed again as Dante snatched it and tied it back around his neck as he glared at the fox pokemon. His glare only made her laugh more. "Dude, you need to chill. It was just a joke and it's just a bandanna."

The leaves on his tail bristled as his glare intensified. "It is not just a bandanna! It is a present from Melissa and it also happens to be my most prized possession!" he snarled as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I won't mess with it again, I swear," Fox replied.

Dante sighed. "Okay. Sorry for getting mad at ya. I know you were just playing a joke. Now, let's get started before they wake up," he said as he opened the cupboard and pulled out the pancake mix. He poured the mix into a large bowl and added water to turn it into batter. He stirred it until it was thick and creamy.

He walked over to the fridge and got out the pecha berries. He used his blades to slice them into little chunks before stirring them into the batter.

Next, he reached over and turned the stove on. He got out a large pan and sprayed it with non-stick oil. He set it on the burner and poured the batter onto it, forming little circles of batter.

Then, Fox came in with the paper and a sack full of oranges from the orange tree.

An hour later, Melissa came downstairs with the other four pokemon, followed shortly by her mother. They were greeted by pancakes, fruit and fresh orange juice. Everyone sat down to eat, except Dante.

Melissa noticed his absence and got up to go get him. She found him cleaning up the kitchen. She laughed. "You sure are one great pokemon. You made breakfast and now you're cleaning up! Come on now, you have to be hungry too. Let's eat!" she said as she grabbed his claw and pulled him into the dining room, not noticing the small blush that had appeared on his scaly cheeks. He sat in the chair between Melissa and Gwen and started eating his pancakes.

"These are delicious!" Melissa's mother said as she finished a bite. She smiled. "Thank you, Dante!"

"Does he know me or does he know me? Pecha berry is my fave! Thanks, Dante! You're awesome!" Melissa added as she smiled at the Sceptile.

"Don't mention it," he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck and tried to hide the blush that had once again appeared on his face.

"Don't be so modest!" Melissa laughed. She had just recently begun to be able to understand her pokemon, something that a trainer couldn't do until they had gained a tighter bond with their pokemon.

Dante ducked his head and finished eating. The remainder of breakfast went by pretty uneventfully. When everyone was finished, Dante collected the plates and cups and walked to the kitchen. Gwen helped him, since there were too many dishes for anyone other than a Machamp to carry alone. She offered to help wash, but Dante insisted that he could do it alone. She shrugged and walked over to watch TV with the other five pokemon.

"Well, I gotta to to work!" Melissa's mother said, having finished getting ready. She headed for the door, but stopped when she saw Dante cleaning the dishes. She laughed. "Dante, you work more that all the men I've ever met rolled into one. Plus, you do it without being told! Who needs one of those good for nothings when I have you around the house?"

"Hell, yeah! I'll see ya after work, Mom!" Melissa said, coming up to hug her mother good-bye. After she left, Melissa turned and walked over to Dante. "Here, let me at least dry them and put them away."

The Sceptile complied and scooted over so she could stand in front of the sink too. Soon, the dishes were washed and put away. Melissa grinned up at Dante, who was smiling back. Then, she glanced at the clock on the microwave. "Shit! I didn't realize it was that late," she said as she rushed off.

A look of confusion graced Dante's face, but quickly disappeared when he remembered what day it was. Melissa was going to the park today with Kyle, this guy she liked. As in 'like' like. He felt the leaves on his tail bristle and a growl rising in his throat at the thought of that boy. He couldn't even go with them to watch the guy and make sure he wasn't a dirt-bag because Melissa wanted to be alone.

_'I need to get my mind off of this,'_he thought to himself. The pokemon girls had followed their trainer upstairs to help her get ready, so he decided to watch TV. After ten minutes, he sighed. "Not even Spongebob can make me feel better..." he said softly.

He got up and dragged himself to the kitchen. He pulled out a couple slices of bread and the peanut butter. _'I hate that boy. Why can't she see him as the slime-ball I know he is? She's smart,'_ he thought as he smeared the creamy goo on the bread. He went to the dining room table and sat down. He stared at the sandwich and sighed. "I don't even know why I made you. I don't even have an appetite right now," he said quietly, questioning his sanity for talking to a sandwich.

"You love her, don't you?" he heard a voice say. He nearly jumped right out of his chair, but managed to stay seated. His head snapped around and his eyes landed on Gwen. He remembered her question and felt his cheeks heat up.

"Oh, hi Gwen! What are you doing down her? Weren't you going to help Melissa pick out an outfit or something?" he said, hoping he could change the subject.

"I'm not into that kind of thing. Now, quit trying to change the subject and answer my question," she replied, crossing her arms over the red spike on her chest and giving the Sceptile a stern look.

He sighed. He knew it was not use trying to trick Gwen. He also knew that there was no lying to her either. "Yes. How did you know? When did you find out?"

She smiled and walked over to sit across the table from him. "I've known for a while now. You forget, Dante, all the evolutions of my species can naturally sense the emotion of others."

He groaned and let his head fall down into his arms. _'I should have realized that she was able to sense emotions...'_ he thought as he stared at the checkerboard table cloth.

"Why don't you tell her? You know, now that she can understand us," Gwen asked, not being able to watch the pitiful sight before her in silence.

Dante lifted his head. "Well, I used to, but she could never understand me. After awhile, I decided it was best that she didn't know and I tried to ignore it. Society can be cruel to those who break the rules of the norm and I would never want that for her. Besides, she doesn't love me back and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Gwen's eyes softened. "Dante, you know she loves you."

The Sceptile sighed again. "Gwen, it's not the same kind of love. There are several meanings of the word 'love'. Her love for me and my love for her are loves with different meanings." He stopped and put his head back down into his arms. "Look, Gwen, can you go watch TV or something? I kinda want to be alone right now."

"Okay. Just remember that I'm here for you," she replied as she got up and went to the living room.

Dante's head snapped up when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered it. Kyle was standing on the front porch, obviously there to pick up Melissa. "Hey, lizard dude. Melissa ready yet?"

Dante felt his leaves bristle for the third time that day. He nodded stiffly, briefly considering slamming the door in the boy's face before walking over to the stairs. "Melissa! Kyle, the scumbag is here!"

He heard squealing before she ran out of her room and ran down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Dante's sour expression and folded arms.

She sighed and walked over to him. "I don't know why you hate Kyle so much. He's a nice boy," she said as she put a hand on his arm.

A shiver ran through his body. He gave her a small smile and placed a claw over her hand. "I'm okay. I just don't like him all that much. Don't let it stop you. Go ahead and have fun."

She grinned. "You're so sweet," she said as she stood on tip-toe and gave him a kiss on his snout, causing him to blush furiously. "I love you!" she called to him as she ran outside to go to the park with Kyle.

He slumped, still blushing from the kiss. It was the kind of kiss you'd give a relative, but it still made him warm and tingly all over. It wasn't the first time she'd kissed him and told him that she loved him. It actually happened fairly often. After battles, on holidays when he gave her gifts, when he comforted her after tragedies such as her parents' divorce...

He sighed and let himself fall into his chair at the table. He picked up the peanut butter sandwich from earlier and took a bite out of it. He sighed after swallowing and said softly "In the immortal words of a boy named Charlie Brown, 'nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love'."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the story! Now, please review and remember what I wrote in the beginning author's notes!_


End file.
